1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices for arm, leg, and body stretches. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular component device which contains a main ratchet component and separate foot and hand components which are removeably attachable to the main ratchet component. Thus, a user may rely upon the same physical mechanism to perform leg and body stretches and arm stretches by interchanging the other modular components.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents are representative of the state of the art for leg, arm, and body stretching devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,592 describes a leg multi-muscle stretch apparatus for physical therapy that includes a foot carriage mounted to a carriage guide track and permitting the foot carriage to move back and forth along a foot carriage path, for therapeutically stretching a user foot and user leg with reciprocating motion, and a user support structure pivotally connected the carriage track. The apparatus preferably additionally includes user handle grips and two elongate arm members pivotally connected to the carriage guide track, where the handle grips are connected to the elongate arm members. The user support structure preferably includes a platform structure including two parallel and laterally spaced apart beam members and a planar web member extending between and supported by the beam members. The apparatus preferably additionally includes two cable and cable pulley mechanisms, each including a series of cables forming a cable loop extending along the user support structure, along the carriage guide track and along the arm members, and then back to the user support structure, and a series of pulleys rotatably mounted to the user support structure and to the carriage guide track for guiding the cable loop being connected to the foot carriage to reciprocate with the foot carriage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,868 describes an exercise device including an elongated upright ladder section which has at an upper end a body support section. There is a base adapted to rest on a horizontal surface and support in a stable, vertical orientation the upright section. The body support section includes a seat rest support member oriented substantially horizontally and adapted to be sat upon by a user and a second support member spaced from the seat rest support member and adapted to be gripped by the user with either legs or hands depending on the exercise being performed. A generally flat, planar, back support has its upper end pivotally mounted to the seat rest support member and a lower free end movable between a first position where the back support is generally vertical and a second position where the back support pivots and is at an acute angle with respect to the upright section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,197 describes the present invention that relates to exercise equipment, more particularly to an exercise machine that gives the exerciser a variety of movements based on a single concept (that of the pivot), working the whole body without having to change equipment. The apparatus includes a frame having a seat, a vertically extending rod pivotally coupled to the frame and a handle pivotally coupled to the end of the rod. The dual pivoting connections facilitate an exercise movement similar to the paddling motion used with a kayak.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,154 describes an exercise device that has two side bars each comprising a longitudinal segment extending between front and rear legs. The angle and length of the front and rear legs produces an incline of the longitudinal segment. The angle of incline is variable because the front and rear legs are separately adjustable in length. Slip locks selectively lock each leg at a desired length. Cross bars connected between the side bars by quick release locks. A central longitudinal bar parallel to the side bars extends between a selected two of the cross bars and is connected thereto by quick release locks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,697 describes a physical exercising device that is provided compromising a padded wedge-shaped base and a string-biased metal exercise bar. The exercise bar is attached near the wedge""s apex and extends lengthwise parallel to the device at a predetermined distance from the wedge. The physical exercising device has its base formed from a lightweight material and additionally may have its body support surfaces covered with a layer of carpet or foam padding. The spring which has its one end attached to the exercise bar has its opposite end secured to the end panel of the wedge-shaped base to provide a biasing force. The ends of the metal bar are inserted through apertures in the end panel and terminate in the interior of the physical exercising device. The exercise bar may be of a unitary piece of tubular metal or a single metal tube with two gripping portions which may or my not be independently operable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,404 describes a leg stretching exercise device which has two platforms, each adapted to support a foot of an exerciser. Each platform is provided with ball casters which provide support and allow free movement in a mutual plane. The platforms are attached so they may be placed in touching relationship and moved apart a predetermined distance by the exerciser. A rope connects a single point on each platform. The connecting rope defines a loop which passes through eyelets, secured to each platform. An adjustable connection is provided for varying the size of the loop as desired.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.
The present invention is a modular component leg, arm, and body-stretching device. It includes a main ratchet component having a handle and at least one ratchet bar functionally connected to and capable of passing through the handle. The handle contains a directional ratchet-up mechanism and a trigger wherein when the trigger is depressed, the ratchet bar(s) advance toward the handle. The handle also has a release mechanism to release the ratchet bar from the ratchet-up mechanism. The ratchet bar has an auxiliary component attachment at one end thereof for attachment, directly or indirectly, if a foot or hand auxiliary component. The foot auxiliary component is for leg and body exercise, and has a rigid base for placement of a foot thereon, having a foot securing mechanism to hold a foot in place. There is also at least one attachment for connection with the ratchet bar. The hand auxiliary component is also attachable to of the ratchet bar, for arm and body exercises, and includes a handle for placement of a hand thereon and having at least one main ratchet component attachment mechanism for attachment to the ratchet bar. There may also be a yoke for connection between the main component and the auxiliary components.
In some embodiments of the present invention, there is only a main ratchet component with either an auxiliary foot component or an auxiliary hand component, while in other embodiments, both an auxiliary foot component and an auxiliary hand component are included.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the security means of the foot auxiliary component is a toe attachment means located on a front area of the rigid base. On other embodiments of the present invention modular component leg and body stretching device the securing means of the foot auxiliary component is two separate side attachment means, one being located on a first side of the rigid base and another being located on a second side of the rigid base, and located opposite one another. On preferred present invention embodiments, the toe and the two-side attachment means are all included.
On some preferred present invention embodiments, there is a yoke having three separate elongated members, each having a first and a second end and being connected to one another at the first end and having means for attachment to the main ratchet component the first end, and each being unconnected to one another at its second end.